


Hard On the Seas

by TheSpace_Dragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom Keith (Voltron), Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Slight Frottage, im such a tease, slight bondage kink, sorry marci xD, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpace_Dragon/pseuds/TheSpace_Dragon
Summary: Really, you would think that the Navy and Pirates would hate each other right?





	Hard On the Seas

**Author's Note:**

> so um yeah xD im a huge tease. sorry not sorry marci, hope you enjoy!!

The captain strode across the deck, checking his crew. They all had held up fine in the last battle with the Navy. They had sunk the ship with precision thanks to his first mate. Excellent shot he was, the captain was glad to have him.

He took his time, clapping the cook on the shoulder when he passed him. The big man was the softest crew member on board, but the captain was loath to truly anger him. His navigators were the same way, both of them appeared docile and welcoming, but they were hardened pirates underneath.

Keith smirked; he had a good crew. Each of them finding their home aboard the _Red Lion_ , a family that he never knew he needed, but was happy to have. Who knew that he would have ended up with such a loyal crew for being one of the youngest captains out on the seas.

When his lowly crew of seven people took down the _Blue Charger,_ he had gained many crew members that night, including his first mate. Keith had almost felt bad for sinking that ship, she had been a lovely vessel, swift and strong. But it had to be done in order to gather the treasure his crew was after. The treasure was enough to upgrade his ship and bring Lance aboard. He had seen the potential his first mate had and wished for him to help guide him. It had taken awhile, but Lance had warmed up to the idea, his icy stare melting to at least lukewarm waters. Together they were nearly unstoppable, much to the dismay of the Navy.

Yet Commander Shirogane had been persistent in his endeavor to sink the _Red Lion_ and arrest her crew. Keith wouldn't have that, not when he had given so much to this ship.

Lance approached him. "He's ready for you in the hold, Cap'n,” he said with a knowing smirk and wink.

Keith nodded to Lance. "Good, keep the rest of the crew on deck, we will celebrate tonight."

His first mate smiled crookedly at him and saluted, fist clenched over his heart. "Of course, Cap'n. Holler if you need anythin'," he said over his shoulder as he walked away.

There were a few things Keith needed, but none of which were anything that his crew could give him.

Ah yes, tonight was going to be a splendid night for the captain of the _Red Lion_ indeed.

Keith took his time heading below deck, congratulating the few lingering crew members making their way towards Lance where the music was beginning and the rum starting to flow. Keith would have to tell him to start the rum another time, there was something, or rather, some _one_ he had to attend to first.

The holding cells beneath the deck were small, but not cramped, only large enough to hold three to four people at best. But it would be plenty of room for what Keith had in mind for the captured Commander held within.

Shiro had his hands cuffed above his head with his feet firmly planted on the floor. Keith's raked over him, taking in his broad chest, narrow hips, and strong arms. He could devour this man and still have room left for dessert.

He entered the cell, sliding the door closed. “Commander Shirogane, what a pleasure,” he crooned.

The commander clicked his tongue and looked off to the side. “You have my appreciation for sparing me and my men.”

Keith waved a hand and stepped closer. “I may be a pirate, but I’m not without mercy, Commander. You should know that by now.”

Shirogane chuckled. “I suppose I should.”

Keith stopped right in front of the commander and crossed his arms. His pants were tight and he hadn’t even made a move on the commander yet—the other man just looked so... _delectable_ chained up as he was. Keith let the silence stretch, waiting for the commander to look at him.

Patience wasn't Keith's strong suit, and when the commander refused to look at him, he wouldn't let the commander make his own terms.

He reached out and raised the commander’s chin, forcing the man to look at him. “I’m the captain of this ship, and you know damn well I would like you to look at me when I’m talking to you, Shiro," he said slowly.

A shiver made Shiro’s chains rattle. He defiantly avoided Keith’s gaze. The captain felt like his clothes were scratching at his skin with how unbearably hot he was. Shiro always knew how to get him going without even touching him. Too bad Shiro wouldn’t be the one dominating tonight.

Keith gripped Shiro’s chin tighter. “Shiro, I am in command.”

The commander shivered again and relented. “Yes… Captain.”

A slow smiled spread across Keith’s face and he leaned in to reward Shiro with a chaste kiss. “That’s a good Commander.”

He pushed Shiro against the wall, forcing him to rock back onto his heels. Keith closed the space between them and nudged a knee between Shiro’s thighs. Shiro groaned at the pressure, the friction, letting his body relax further onto Keith’s knee.

Keith leaned in and kissed and nibbled his way up and down Shiro’s neck. He paused on Shiro’s collarbone, worrying the skin enough to leave a mark that would fade over the next few hours. He would be leaving enough marks later.

“...Keith…” Shiro breathed out.

The captain hummed, continuing to mark Shiro’s supple skin. God, Keith couldn’t wait for the rest of the night, but he had a crew to take care of.

“Keith, please…”

He kissed the commander passionately, he could feel how hard Shiro was through his pants. Keith smirked into the kiss, nipping at Shiro’s bottom lip.

Shiro ground down onto Keith’s knee as best as he could, the heat building between them and driving him mad. He wished his hands were free—he wanted to touch Keith, touch himself, but Keith’s damned first mate had chained him to this wall on Keith’s orders. _Damn him too_.

Suddenly, cold air rushed in between them and the captain of the _Red Lion_ was leaving the cell and Shiro with the biggest hard on he’s had in months.

“I hope that teaches you not to mess with my crew, Commander,” Keith said, walking away - practically sashaying, “The _Red Lion’s_ crew is to be feared on these seas.”

And with that, the captain ascended up the stairs and left Shiro in the darkness.

Keith couldn’t keep a smile off of his face as he walked towards his crew on the main deck. Alcohol and food were flowing and being eaten. His cook served everyone generous helpings and Lance was passing around tankards full of ale and rum. As Keith made his way closer, he separated himself and came to speak with his captain.

“All went well, I assume?” he asked.

Keith’s smile lifted to one side. “Once the celebrations are over, bring him to my cabin. I’ll take care of him there.”

Lance laughed, tossing his head back and slapping Keith on the shoulder. “If you say so, Cap’n.”

**Author's Note:**

> welp, that was something. xD hope yall enjoyed~
> 
> For: [ Marci](http://llstarcasterll.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My [tumblr](https://adragons-hoard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
